Never Laid A Glove On Him
by Izzieluv
Summary: Inspired by the line, "I could help Rose Tyler with her homework." I was watching The Wedding of River Song and all of a sudden I got all these images of different regenerations of the Doctor helping Rose at different points in her life, so that's what this is.
1. Multiplication and Jelly Babies

Rose Tyler threw down her pencil in frustration. She would never learn multiplication and they would hold her back in grade three for the rest of her life. Mrs. Kinley would be her teacher forever and Rose just knew that the longer she was in her class, the more Mrs. Kinley would hate her.  
She decided maybe a break and some fresh air would help. She left the small flat that she and her mother lived in, closed the door behind her and sat dejectedly on the curb, her chin resting in her small hands. She let out a long sigh.

"What's wrong Rose?" Rose jumped and looked up. The voice belonged to a very tall man with floppy hair.  
"How do you know my name?" She asked, she didn't remember ever meeting the man.  
"I know your mum, Jackie Tyler." He said sitting down next to Rose, "we're friends… kind of. I can never be really sure if she likes me or not." He said, his eyebrows, or rather the area where his eyebrows should have been, scrunched together. Rose smiled, that sounded like her mum.

"So, what's wrong? You look sad, little girls should never be sad! There's so much to do and see! I bet you're going to see loads of amazing things Rose Tyler!" The man was so excited that for a brief moment Rose forgot her current troubles, then she remembered his question.  
"I'm not sad, I'm mad." Rose stated. "My teacher keeps giving us multiplication homework and I just don't know how to do it. It's too hard." She dropped her head back in her hands pouting a bit.  
"I can help you!" When the man said this he jumped up to his feet. He was so excited that Rose couldn't help but join him and she jumped up to her feet too.

The man looked enough like a teacher. He was wearing an old tweed jacket with leather elbow patches and a red bow tie, she often saw one of the grade five teachers, Mr. Murray, wearing similar clothes.  
"You know multiplication?" She confirmed.  
"Multiplication? Easy. Ask me any problem and I will tell you the answer." He said confidently. Rose thought for a moment.

"Okay, what about, 360*482?"  
"173,520." He said the answer as soon as the question had left Rose's mouth.  
Rose, of course, didn't know what the true answer was to 360*482, but the man said the answer so quickly and confidently that she was sure it was correct.  
"I'll be right back." She said before darting into the flat and coming back out with her homework and pencil.

When Rose sat down, the man took the paper and looked it over for a couple of minutes.  
"Alright, so you're just beginning multiplication?" He confirmed.  
"Yes, and I just have no idea how it's done!"

"Geronimo!"  
"Geronimo?" Rose questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
"It's my catch phrase! And you can't say it like that, you have to say it like this 'GEROMINO!'" When he said it this time he flung his long arms into the air. Rose couldn't help but smile and repeat the catch phrase, properly this time, jumping onto her feet as she did so.

"Alright, now that you're properly motivated, lets get started." The man pulled a bag of Jelly Babies and a handkerchief out of his jacket pocket.  
"Now, what is the first problem?"  
"Six times four," Rose said wrinkling her nose, "I hate sixes." As she said this the man dumped the Jelly Babies onto the handkerchief.  
"We're going to make six groups with four Jelly Babies in each group." After he and Rose had sorted the candies he instructed her to count them.  
"So the answer is twenty-four?" Rose questioned.  
"Fantastic!" He said with a goofy grin! "All you do when you're multiplying, is figure out how many there are in six groups of four, or nine groups of ten, or three-hundred and sixty groups of four-hundred and eighty-four!" Comprehension dawned on Rose's face.

"I think I get it! Three times four is twelve because three groups of four Jelly Babies is twelve Jelly Babies!" She said with a large smile.  
"Exactly!" The man said with an equally large smile.  
Rose worked through the rest of the assignment, with the help of her cheerful tutor, feeling much more patient and at ease than she had been earlier that afternoon, now that she knew the trick to multiplication.

"Thank you so much Mister..." Rose paused realizing she didn't know the man's name. The man paused for a moment and looked at his watch.  
"I should get going, I have to get to 2012, I have decide to take the Ponds to see the moon landing!" He said standing up quickly.  
"The _year_ 2012?" Rose said curiously, "How're you going to get there? And who are the Ponds?" The strange man ignored Rose's questions.  
"Goodbye Rose Tyler." He said somberly, "have a wonderful life." He bent down, kissed her on the top of the head, and walked away.


	2. Powell Estate Park

Jackie Tyler looked out the window. She was exhausted, her daughter, Rose, wanted to go to the park, but Jackie had just worked a double shift and she really needed a nap, twenty minutes would do it. She glanced out the window at the playground that was just across the parking lot. If she opened her bedroom window she could hear if Rose called for her, there were plenty of other mothers there, she could even see a couple that she knew, Jackie was sure that they would keep an eye on Rose if she asked.

"Alright Rosie, Mummy really needs a nap. I will walk you over to the park, and Mrs. Hooper will keep an eye on you. When I wake up I'll come over and play with you. How does that sound?" Rose smiled and looked up to her mother.

"Okay!"

* * *

Rose pulled herself up into the swing after crossing the monkey bars and going down the slide. She attempted to swing, pumping her legs, unfortunately she wasn't getting the mechanics exactly right, she wasn't propelling herself very much.

"Do you need a push?" Rose looked up and saw a man wearing a brown pinstriped suit and a sad expression. Rose looked down at her feet.

"Is everything alright?" The man asked leaning down to Rose's level.

"My Mummy says I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." She mumbled. The man straightened up and nodded, frowning thoughtfully.

"Well, we're neighbors, I've just moved in here, I'm the Doctor." He said sticking his hand out.

He was a neighbor, and Rose's mum told her doctors were nice and okay to talk to. Rose reached out and shook the doctor's hand.

"I'm Rose, what's your name?"

"You can call me Doctor. So, do you need a push?"

"Yes please." Rose said politely.

"You're holding on tightly?" The Doctor asked, when Rose nodded he placed one hand Rose's back and pushed her, slowly at first, but gradually gaining momentum. Rose squealed and giggled in delight as the Doctor pushed her higher and higher.

"How old are you Rose?"

"Five and a half, but I'm gonna be six soon and then I'll go to school!"

"Fantastic!" The Doctor said, sounding impressed. The Doctor pushed Rose a bit slower now.

"Where is your mummy Rose?" He asked sounding a bit concerned.

"Sleeping." Rose said simply. "She'll come play with me soon. Wanna watch me go down the slide?!"

"Sure!" The Doctor said with a smile.

The Doctor grabbed the chains of the swing, stopping it. Rose hopped down and dashed off to the slide, she sat down as soon as she reached the top and pushed off with her arms, launching herself down the chute. When she landed at the bottom, she threw her arms up in the air, like a gymnast sticking her landing.

"Ta-da!" The small girl said proudly.

"Wow! That was brilliant!" The Doctor said clapping.

"I'm really good at the monkey bars too!" She was already running to him as she informed him of this fact. After she crossed the monkey bars she ran to the sandbox, calling The Doctor to follow her.

"Let's build a castle!" Rose said as she started digging with an abandoned spade, dumping the sand into a nearby pale. The Doctor sat next to her, digging with his hands. When the bucket was full, and the sand packed tightly, The Doctor flipped the bucket over and carefully lifted it, revealing a pile of sand, in a bucket shape. Rose stood up and ran around the park, collecting rocks, twigs, leaves and other small items. The Doctor watched her as she ran around, a sad smile on his face.

"Now we're gonna decorate it!" She said when she sat down, she handed him a twig, "this is a flag. You put it on." The Doctor did as he was told as Rose put rocks around the castle. "That's the moat!" She stuck more twigs in the top of the castle, dubbing some flags and some towers. When the decorations were gone she smiled and nodded her head.

"Perfect."

The Doctor looked down at his watch. "Well Rose, I've got to get going." Jackie was going to arrive at the park in any minute and he was afraid of what she would do to him if he was still there when she arrived.

Rose frowned "Oh, okay. Will you come play with me again?"

"You can count on it, Rose." Rose stood up and wrapped her small arms around The Doctor's neck. He wrapped his arms around her, despite being surprised by the embrace. After a short time Rose pulled away.

"Thank you for playing with me Doctor. I can't wait to see you again."

"Me too Rose, me too." The Doctor stood up and started walking away.

"Rosie!" Rose turned at the sound of her mother calling her, when she turned back to watch The Doctor enter his flat, he was gone.

* * *

AN:/ I only have a couple more ideas, so any requests, ideas, or suggestions are gladly welcome!


End file.
